Een nieuw begin
by Emy-tje
Summary: Elena loopt weg van mystic falls, omdat ze het leven in de bovennatuurlijke wereld niet meer aankan. Uiteindelijk komt ze toch weer iemand uit haar oude leventje tegen, is het lotsbestemming?
1. Chapter 1

Lieve Damon,

Het spijt me. Het spijt me dat het zo gelopen is. Het spijt me dat ik niet tegen je gezegd heb wat ik voel. Het spijt me dat deze brief de enige uitleg is die je krijgt, maar wat me het meeste spijt is dat we er nooit achter zullen komen wat zou kunnen zijn geweest. Ik ga namelijk weg.

Ik weet het, het is egoïstisch van me, maar ik kan het gewoon niet meer aan. Na alles wat er gebeurd is wil ik gewoon weer een normaal leven, weer over normale dingen praten en het ergste wat je meemaakt op een dag is dat je haar niet goed zit. Die dagen mis ik. Ik wil mezelf weer ontdekken. Ik wil je daarom vragen niet naar mij op zoek te gaan.

Als je in mystic falls blijft wil je dan alsjeblieft een oogje houden op Jeremy en Jenna.

Het spijt me,

Elena

Het was 1 jaar, 50 weken en 3 dagen geleden dat hij deze brief had gekregen en er ging geen dag voorbij dat hij hem niet las. Nog steeds deed elke letter in de brief pijn en vooral het eerste stuk wat ze geschreven had gaf hem altijd hoop, maar die werd daarna snel weggevaagd door de rest van de brief. Hij hoopte nog steeds dat ze ooit terug zou keren naar Mystic falls, maar totdat hij dit nieuws hoorde was hij weer aan het reizen, en hij voelde zich eenzamer dan ooit. Ze had geschreven dat ze niet wilde dat hij haar ging zoeken, en hij respecteerde dat ook al deed hem dat heel veel pijn, en zei zijn hart elke dag om te zoeken naar Elena. Stefan daarentegen hield zich helemaal niet aan Elena's wensen en was nog steeds op zoek naar haar. Tot nu toe had hij geen succes. Jenna en Jeremy kregen nog minstens een keer in de week een e-mail van Elena of een telefoontje. Net zoals Bonnie en Caroline. Dat was nog het ergste voor hem, dat ze contact hield met hen maar niet met hem.


	2. Chapter 2

'Nee, blijf met je poten van me af!' schreeuwde Elena terwijl ze voor haar leven rende. 'Niemand ontkomt mij' zei Klaus daarop rustig. Elena voelde twee armen haar schouders beetpakken en voelde daarna door haar hele lichaam een klap. Ze voelde niets meer en sloot haar ogen voor het einde dat kwam. Ze zou herenigd worden met haar ouders, ook al was ze jong, dit vond ze wel een heel geruststellende gedachte.

'Elena! Alsjeblieft! Wij zijn er, Damon en ik zijn hier, doe je ogen open!' Hoorde ze een stem schreeuwen, daarna klonk een andere stem, die meer voor haar betekende dan ze ooit toe zou willen geven. 'Elena, blijf bij ons, we hebben je nodig.' Ze kon hem amper verstaan omdat hij het zo zacht zei, maar ze maakte haar ogen toch open. Het eerste wat ze zag waren twee intens diepblauwe ogen, ze kon gewoon niet wegkijken van de droevige blik die ze eerst zag die langzaam veranderde in een gelukkige glinstering, waaruit in een hoekpuntje een traan ontsnapte.

Elena schrok wakker. Ze had nog steeds nachtmerrie over Klaus, ook al wist ze dat Stefan en Damon hem uiteindelijk toch hadden weten te overwinnen met hulp van Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy en Alaric. Haar nachtmerrie begon altijd met Klaus, maar eindigde altijd in een droom door Damon. Ze zou nooit vergeten hoe hij een traan voor haar liet vallen.

Ze voelde een arm om haar midden. Kyle was weer blijven slapen. Kyle was alles wat je je maar in een jongen kon wensen. Hij was lief, zorgzaam, grappig maar had ook veel passie in zich. Ze keek op haar klok, alweer kwart over 9. Ze moest opschieten om haar college nog te kunnen halen. Ze had het tegenwoordig vort zo druk, met de universiteit die ze volgde en daarnaast ook nog twee bijbaantjes om de universiteit te kunnen betalen. Ze had gelukkig wel nieuwe vrienden gemaakt en was nu ook met Kyle aan het daten. Eigenlijk was het wel al meer dan daten, maar er was nog niets officieels. Ook al kon ze Damon niet helemaal uit haar gedachte bannen, ze wist dat ze verder moest, en ze wist ook nog waarom ze voor dit leven gekozen had.

Toen ze op de universiteit aankwam zat haar vaste groepje al te wachten voor de ingang van de zaal. 'Hee Elena' kreeg ze meteen te horen van Lisa. Hoi zei ze terug en tegelijkertijd tegen de rest van hun groepje. Sophie en Lisa waren haar beste vriendinnen geworden op de uni, daarnaast waren Maartje, Karen en Kelly er ook nog vaak bij. De jongens waar ze vooral mee omgingen waren Kyle en Luc, maar Don en Frank waren er ook vaak bij. 'Na school naar het strand?' vroeg Lisa meteen. 'We gaan allemaal dus nu geen nee zeggen Elena, dit is je vrije dag dus we gaan wel iets leuks doen!' Hier kon ze dus al geen nee op zeggen, en ze was ook wel erg toe aan een dagje ontspanning. 'Oke dan' zei ik met een glimlach.

Iedereen was de zee ingegaan, maar iedereen was er sneaky tussen uitgeknepen totdat alleen Kyle en ik nog over waren in het water. Hij kwam toen meteen naar me toe zwemmen, sloeg zijn armen om mij heen en kuste me vol op de mond. Ik was blij dat hij vaak gewoon lekker initiatief nam, ook al waren we nog niet officieel vriendje en vriendinnetje, het leek de goede kant op te gaan. En ik was blij dat hij altijd tijd voor mij kon maken als ik vrij had, met mijn drukke schema. 'Is alles goed, Elena, je bent een beetje stil vandaag?' Vroeg Kyle na de gepassioneerde kus. 'Ja hoor alles is goed' zei ik weer als automatische reactie. Die leugen had ik al die jaren al verteld na het ongeluk van mijn ouders, en nadat ik weggelopen was. De meeste van mijn groepje wisten niet eens dat ik weggelopen was, ze dachten gewoon dat ik op kamers zat, net als hun en net als hun ieder weekend op en neer ging naar huis, maar ik was het hele weekend aan het werken zodat ik mijn studie kon betalen. Kyle en ik zwommen nog lekker samen en spetterden elkaar nat en ik had in lange tijd al niet meer zoveel gelachen, ik was blij met de afleiding.

Een uurtje later gingen de meeste weer naar huis en Kyle bracht mij ook terug naar mijn kamer. We gingen samen nog op bed een filmpje kijken en waren ondertussen een beetje aan het flikflooien. Hij was in bed altijd zo zachtaardig, hij kon me urenlang strelen en tedere zoenen geven. Na nog een tedere zoen vroeg hij het mij. 'Elena, we zijn nu al zo lang aan het daten, ik wil het graag gewoon kunnen zeggen tegen iedereen?' Ik was met mijn gedachte een beetje bij de film, dus mijn eerste reactie was 'wat?' en toen drong het tot me door. Hij moest blozen wat ik altijd zo schattig aan hem vond 'Wil je mijn vriendinnetje zijn Elena, officieel, ik wil je gewoon graag aan mijn ouders voorstellen' Hij was zo'n schatje. 'Natuurlijk wil ik je vriendinnetje zijn' zei ik met een glimlach. Hij gaf me toen een gepassioneerde kus die al snel uit de hand liep tot veel meer dan een kus. Hij trok langzaam mijn shirt over mijn hoofd en begon toen langzaam natte zoenen te geven naar mijn kin, nek tot hij uiteindelijk bij mijn borsten kwam en mijn beha losmaakte. Daarna zoog hij eerst zachtjes en daarna steeds harder op mijn tepels. Dit voelde zo goed. Ik trok toen ook zijn shirt uit en begon hem overal te zoenen waar ik maar bij kon. Hij had echt een geweldig lichaam. En toen hij bezig was mijn broek uit te trekken, ging mijn telefoon. O dieptepunt dacht ik bij mezelf. 'Sorry, schatje, maar deze moet ik echt even opnemen'

Ik stond alweer een halfuur later op mijn werk in het ziekenhuis na mijn telefoontje om een extra dienst te draaien voor dubbeltarief. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk om tegen Kyle te zeggen dat ik moest gaan, maar wat was mijn andere keuze, ik had het geld hard nodig. Ik werkte in het ziekenhuis als meisje dat het eten rondbrengt en dan meteen een praatje maakt met de patiënten. Dit vond ik een van mijn leukste baantjes. De meeste patiënten kende ik voortaan goed omdat ik bijna elke dag hun eten kwam brengen, en met sommige had ik echt een hele goede band opgebouwd. Ik was mijn dagelijkse ronde aan het maken toen ik opeens stokstijf bleef staan. Ik zag een donkere mooie geweldige gespierde rug die ik overal zou herkennen. Damon. Ik stond wel minuten te staren, en ik kreeg al snel door wat hij aan het doen was. Hij gebruikte compulsion op een van de medewerkers van het ziekenhuis en hij was op de bloed afdeling. A + B maakt, jup hij was hier voor bloed. Ik wist dat ik eigenlijk weg moest lopen, maar ik kon maar niet stoppen met staren. Ik had hem al zo lang niet meer gezien. Tot een collega aan kwam lopen en zei 'Elena, wat ben je aan het doen?' Ik wist dat Damon het gehoord had met zijn extra gevoelige gehoor en dus deed ik wat het eerste in mij opkwam om te doen. Ik rende!


	3. Chapter 3

Bedankt voor je review, blackandpinkroses! Het is namelijk mijn eerste fanfic en ik schrijf meer voor de lol omdat ik een paar dagen in de week een paar uur in de trein moet zitten. Ik hoop dat het volgende hoofdstuk niet tegenvalt!

Preview:

Ik zag een donkere mooie geweldige gespierde rug die ik overal zou herkennen. Damon. Ik stond wel minuten te staren, en ik kreeg al snel door wat hij aan het doen was. Hij gebruikte compulsion op een van de medewerkers van het ziekenhuis en hij was op de bloed afdeling. A + B maakt, jup hij was hier voor bloed. Ik wist dat ik eigenlijk weg moest lopen, maar ik kon maar niet stoppen met staren. Ik had hem al zo lang niet meer gezien. Tot een collega aan kwam lopen en zei 'Elena, wat ben je aan het doen?' Ik wist dat Damon het gehoord had met zijn extra gevoelige gehoor en dus deed ik wat het eerste in mij opkwam om te doen. Ik rende!

Ik kon niet meer stoppen met rennen, totdat ik bijna aan de andere kant van het gebouw was. Ik ging de eerste beste kamer in die ik kon vinden, en gelukkig was er niemand anders zodat ik niets hoefde uit te leggen over de toestand waarin ik verkeerde. Ik was bijna aan het hyperventileren en probeerde weer rustig op adem te komen. Ik had mijn ogen dicht in concentratie maar voelde toch dat er nog iemand anders was in de kamer, en ik kon wel raden wie. 'Hoi Damon' zei ik zachtjes en zo gewoon mogelijk.

Damon

Ze zag eruit alsof ze kilometers had gerend, maar ze was nog zo mooi als ik me herinnerde. Misschien nog wel mooier, omdat ze iets meer volwassen was geworden en dus ook wat vrouwelijker. Ze had nog steeds haar mooie bruine lange haren, en ik wilde zo graag haar mooie bruine ogen zien maar ze had haar ogen dicht. Ze had een mooi zusterpakje aan net zoals toen op het halloweenfeest in mystic falls, waaraan ik nog vaak stiekem dacht. Het liefst wilde ik haar vastpakken en zoenen en zeggen dat ik haar miste en haar nooit meer zou laten gaan, maar dat kon niet.

Het was zo toevallig dat ze hier nu was, en ik was zo dankbaar dat ik haar eindelijk weer eens kon zien. Ik kon het niet geloven toen ik haar naam hoorde, na bijna twee jaar tijd, gewoon per toeval, op een van mijn dagelijkse bloedafhaal bezoekjes. Vaak had ik eraan gedacht wat ik zou zeggen als ze op een dag voor mij zou staan, maar nu was ik sprakeloos. Toen ik had opgekeken zodra ik haar naam had gehoord, zag ik haar wegrennen. Maar ook al zag ik haar alleen van de achterkant, ik wist meteen dat het Elena was, mijn Elena. Ik was zo blij, maar tegelijkertijd ook boos omdat ze weg was gegaan en nu niets zei. En toen ze iets zei klonk het casual maar wel zacht 'Hoi Damon'.

'Jij ook hallo Elena' zei ik op dezelfde toon maar wel iets harder. Ze keek op en ik kon eindelijk haar mooie bruine ogen zien, die tot in mijn ziel leken te kijken. Ik kon aan haar ogen zien dat ze zich ongemakkelijk voelde en niet zo goed wist wat ze moest zeggen. Dus ik zei het eerste wat in me op kwam 'verpleegster geworden Elena, dat staat je goed'. Ze moest blozen van mijn opmerking, wat haar nog aantrekkelijker maakte.

'Nee geen verpleegster, dit is gewoon een van mijn bijbaantjes' antwoordde ze. 'En ik moet eigenlijk ook weer verder' zei ze terwijl ze omlaag keek. Ik wist dat ze bedoelde dat ik maar weer eens moest gaan, maar nu ik haar weer gevonden had, zou ik haar nooit meer laten gaan. Dus ik vroeg na een korte stilte 'Wat dacht je ervan om samen iets te drinken als je klaar bent? Ik bedoel we hebben elkaar al zo lang niet gezien, we moeten een keer bijkletsen' met een knipoog.

Ze keek op en leek even na te denken. 'Sorry Damon, maar ik kan niet' Waarna ze zich omdraaide en snel wegliep. 'Morgen dan?' zei ik haar achterna lopend. Waarop ze antwoordde 'nee morgen kan ik ook niet' Dit deed toch wel pijn. 'Oke' zei ik 'tot morgen' en toen draaide ik me om en liep weg en terwijl ik wegliep zei ik nog 'het is goed om je weer te zien Elena' zodat ze het nog net zou horen.

Elena

Ik kon het niet geloven, Damon per toeval hier. Zou hij haar gezocht hebben, of was het echt toeval. Ze kon het bijna niet geloven. Ze was weer verder gegaan met haar rondes, maar ze was er niet meer echt met haar hoofd bij. Het was zo raar om Damon weer te zien. Het liefst was ze in zijn armen gesprongen en met hem mee gegaan, waar dan ook heen. Maar dat kon ze niet. Ze wist nog goed waarom ze weggelopen was. En ze was nu met Kyle. Ze moest zich sterk houden, zodat ze samen met Kyle een toekomst op kan bouwen. Met kindjes en samen oud worden. Zoals het hoorde te gaan. Ze was zich ondertussen ook behoorlijk zenuwachtig aan het maken. Hij had gezegd dat hij haar morgen weer zou zien terwijl ze had gezegd dat ze dat niet wilde. Maarja Damon luisterde nooit naar iemand en deed altijd wat hij zelf wilde. Maar toen ze dit dacht had ze meteen spijt, nee Damon had haar vaak genoeg voor zijn eigen belang gezet. Ze was benieuwd waar hij haar morgen opeens op zou zoeken. Hij had haar alleen op haar werk gezien, maar nu wist hij waar ze woonde en ze wist dat hij binnen een paar uur zou weten waar ze zou wonen, studeren en nog meer zou werken. Ze was diep van binnen blij dat hij zich niet aan haar wensen hield, om weg te blijven. Maar ze wist ook dat als het zo door zou blijven gaan, ze hem niet zou kunnen weerstaan. Wacht dacht ze dat nou echt. Nee Elena, je gaat hem weerstaan, zei ze in gedachte tegen zichzelf.


End file.
